Untitled for now
by Kaylay13
Summary: Some chapts may be NC17 Spashley story, takes place after the death of Ashley's father. it was a spurr of the moment thing, i got the idea from a song. Mind you this was written ,the first chapt at least, at 2:00 in the morning on a school night.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey, so I was listening to music and all the sudden got an inspiration to write, this is what I came up with. Excuse and spelling mistakes please, it was written very late at night. So enjoy and let me know what you think ******

"My tears run down like razor blades and though I'm not the one to blame, its you, or is it me?" The words floated from the girl's speakers across the room and out the open window. Spencer sat listening to the lyrics remembering the weeks past events. She sat in the darkness staring out her window in to the night sky.

Words ringing true in her ears, bringing out silent tears, that ran down her cheeks and onto her sweat shirt. She sighed, wiping a tear from her face and she closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze brush against it. When it all comes down to it, who's fault was it? Who is to blame for the pain she now feels? Who is responsible for these tears?

"This can't be how this ends, not now, not like this" It was barley a whisper, not even loud enough for Spencer herself, to hear. With one last breath, she closed the window, walked over to her stereo and shut off her radio. She slipped on her converse but didn't bother tying them. She grabbed her car keys and walked out of her room.

She looked at her phone checking the time [1:03 am she continued downstairs and outside to her car, a brand new ford mustang 2008. She started her car and turned on the radio raising the music to as loud as her ears could take.

With one last sigh she pulled out of her driveway and headed down the block to a place she had been to many times before.

When se got to her destination she shut her car off but stayed in it for a good 10 minutes. She tried to collect her thoughts and figure out why she had come here in the first place.

What was she expecting to find? Who would she expect to see at 2 in the morning? Spencer got out of her car and made her way to the water. She stared into the dark ocean trying to calm her self. She looked down the beach and saw no one.

"What are you doing?" she asked herself. She looked to her other side staring at the pier not believing her eyes.

Was she asleep or just delirious? It couldn't be, no not her. Sitting under he pier she saw a dark figure, the figure of a 17 year old girl just sitting staring out into the ocean.

"It could be anyone, I mean you here right? And one could be at the beach…in our spot…at 2 in the morning. Not knowing what she was doing her feet began to carry her in the direction of the stranger.

As she got closer the light of the moon shone down on the other girl making her more visible. "Its not her it can't be."

Her dark reddish brown hair was wet against her body. Her Brown eyes still staring out into the ocean, her clothes drenched.

"Ashley?" Spencer said aloud not realizing it. The girl turned her head and looked up into Spencer's sad blue eyes. She said nothing and turned back to the water. A chilling breeze blew past the both of them causing goose bumps to appear on Ashley's wet skin.

"You soaking wet, you must be so cold what are you doing?" Spencer said raising hr voice above a whisper.

Tears just rushed down Ashley's face as she put her head in her hands. Spencer fell to her knees and held the other girl close to her, "Shh its okay i'm here baby, it's going to be okay"

Both girls sat there, the only noise being the waves and the sound of Ashley crying into Spencer's shoulder. After a few minutes her crying slowed her whimpers getting soft until she stopped.

Spencer pushed Ashley's wet hair out of her face and kept both hands on her cheeks. She ran her thumb over Ashley's lips and then over her cheek, wiping away another tear. "It's going to be okay, i'm here for you, no matter what, I'm not leaving you." Spencer said to the girl trying to calm her. "Come one," she said helping Ashley up.

She led Ashley over to her car, and luckily she had a change of clothes in her trunk. She handed her a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. Ashley quickly changed out of her wet clothes into the new dry ones. "Here" Spencer said taking of her sweatshirt and handing it to the other girl.

Ashley attempted to smile but failed as she took the offered sweatshirt. "Come on lets get you home" Spencer said opening the door for Ashley.

The two got into Spencer's car and drove off in the direction of Ashley's house. "Can we go to you house?" Ashley said softly. Spencer looked into her sad eyes and just nodded her head.

By the time they got back to Spencer's house it was around 3:30.

The two got out of the car and into the house. They were quiet even thought no one was home. Ashley knowing exactly where to go made her way to Spencer's room.

When she got in there she sat on the floor with her back against the bed. Spencer followed suit and sat down right next to her.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and intertwined their fingers and placed her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I love you" Spencer whispered. They was just silence except for the slow breathing of the two girls.

Spencer thought Ashley had fallen asleep. "I know" the other girl replied, "I love you too". A smile made its way to Spencer's face for the first time in weeks.

Ashley looked up into blue eyes, and couldn't help but to smile too as Spencer kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"Lets go to sleep" Spencer suggested. Ashley just nodded and got up. Spencer did the same and slid under the covers with Ashley.

The two girls faced each other still with a small smile on both their faces. Spencer then laid on her back with Ashley placing her head on her chest, both girls wrapping their arms around each other.

" I'm not going anywhere ash" Spencer whispered. "I know" Ashley replied before both girls fell into a deep sleep.

"Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible."


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish my life was this song, cause songs they never die, I could write for years and years and never have to cry" Spencer woke up hearing her ihome go off. As she went to get up she found herself tangled with Ashley's body. Though she wasn't complaining she really wanted to shut off the music and go back to sleep.

She reached over to the opposite night stand which she was nearest and grabbed the remote for the ihome, and shut it off.

Spencer glanced down at the gorgeous brunet whose arms were rapped around her waist. A smile found its way to Spencer's lips, as she lay back down on her pillow. Ashley who was still sleeping readjusted herself so that her head was right next to Spencer's.

**She is so gorgeous it should be a crime. Spencer thought out loud**

Spencer checked the time seeing that it was 8:00, she then leaned over and gave Ashley a soft kiss on the lips, before finally falling back to sleep.

The next time Spencer woke up it was around 2:00. She opened her eyes and saw Ashley was already awake.

"Hey" Ashley said in a small voice. "Hey" Spencer said back stretching. "How did you sleep?" she continued, propping herself up on one elbow so that she was facing Ashley. "Pretty good"

**Okay, why is this so awkward? Spencer thought to her self.**

Silence filled the room, both girls not knowing what to say to the other. A lot had gone on in the past weeks, and neither knew how to start healing the damage that had been done.

"Why were you at the beach last night?" Ashley was the first to speak. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I guess for some reason I thought you would be there." Spencer said shrugging her shoulders. "What were you doing there? Like why were you soaking wet?" she asked.

Ashley didn't say anything only sat there with a blank stare on her face. Silence once again fell upon the two girls, neither giving into it.

Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer Spencer decided to change the subject. "So breakfast sounds good right about now, you hungry?" "Its not really time for breakfast anymore Spence, I mean its 2 in the afternoon."

"I don't care" Spencer laughed "you eat breakfast when you wake up and saw just woke up, so time for breakfast" Ashley laughed slightly as Spencer said this.

"Okay well I'm going to go downstairs and make food, why don't you hop in the shower and I'll meet you down there." Spencer went to get up, but was pulled back down bye Ashley. As soon as Spencer turned around she felt a soft pair of lips on her own.

" Come shower with me" Ashley said pulling away. "Okay" Spencer answered softly.

The two girls got up and made there way to the bathroom. Ashley began taking off her clothes, as did Spencer, and the too walked into the warm shower.

It was a nice shower full of small kisses. Just because they were naked didn't mean they had to have sex. Once they were both done they went into Spencer's room to get dressed.

"Hey finish getting dressed and I'll meet you downstairs" Spencer gave Ashley a small peck and exited the room.

When Ashley finished getting dressed she went downstairs she saw Spencer cooking omelets.

She quietly walked up behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "Mmm" Spencer moaned as she let her head fall back and rest of Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley continued to kiss Spencer softly on her neck "I love you" she whispered in between kisses. Spencer turned around and put her arms around Ashley's neck. "I love you too baby, now go sit down so I can make you breakfast"

One last kiss and she turned back to finish cooking. Ashley sat down at the table staring into space. not really paying much attention to anything. "Here baby" Spencer said sliding a plate in front of her.

Ashley smiled up at her, "thanks for this" she said. Spencer smiled and took her seat across from Ashley.

The two girls ate with little conversation, but this time the silent moments were not awkward. After they finished eating the two of them made there way to Spencer's room to watch a movie and of course cuddle.

It seemed that things were falling back into place, before the accident. Before Ashley's world started to come down on top of her, before her dad died.

It was around 6 when the two girls started to get bored. Spencer sighed and turned the TV off. Ashley looked up at her from her position. She was lying in Spencer's arms with her head on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "What?" Spencer asked. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through these past weeks, it wasn't right of me." She looked down as she finished.

Spencer placed her hand underneath Ashley's chin and raised her head so they were staring into each other's eyes. "It's okay, you've been through something horrible, it's not your fault, and bad things happen and will always happen. The important thing is, is that you here with me now" she paused looking into Ashley's eyes making sure the brunet understood everything she said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I had no right to break up with you the way I did. I was being selfish. I love you baby, no matter what. Always and forever" Ashley stayed silent letting everything Spencer just said soak in.

Without warning Ashley leaned forward and kissed Spence so passionately and hard, Spencer received a nice size cut on her lip. Without breaking the kiss Ashley Pushed Spencer down on her back and straddled her. She licked her lips for entrance, which was quickly granted.

She then sucked on Spencer's bottom lip making the girl beneath her moan. Spencer's hand was on Ashley's waist pulling at the hem, wanting it off. Ashley, with impressing speed, ripped the top off and threw it on the floor.

She went to Spencer's neck kissing and nipping at the hot flesh there. Spencer moaned as Ashley went over her pulse point. She moved to the other side of her neck and down to her collarbone, then back up again.

"Shirt off!" Ashley said, not asking but commanding Spencer. The girl below her did as she was told, but then flipped Ashley over so that she was on top. Spencer placed one leg in between Ashley's as she slowly started massaging her breasts.

She gasped as she felt Spencer start to apply pressure with her knee. Spencer stated to rock her knee, making Ashley start to moan uncontrollably.

"Don't tease me Spence" Ashley moaned into the other girl's lips. Spence kissed her way down to Ashley's pants and slid them off, and smiled to herself when she found Ashley wasn't wearing and underwear. She then proceeded to take off the remainder of her clothes.

She came back up to Ashley's lip and kissed them hungrily, and then dipped two fingers into her lovers wet core, and slowly began to move them in and out. Ashley lets out a moan and pulled Spencer closer to her.

Spencer takes this as a sign and starts to speed up her tempo. Ashley pulled Spencer forward causing

The back of Spencer's hand to come into contact with her own heat, Spencer gasps at the feeling.

Ashley then followed Spencer's actions and inserted two fingers in Spencer. Ashley bit down on Spencer's shoulder when she felt her start to rub her clit.

Both girls sped up there pace and continued moaning, "Fck I'm so close" Spencer moaned into Ashley's mouth. With her thumb Ashley rubbed Spencer's clit, driving her over the edge.

Ashley soon followed just by the sound Spencer riding out her orgasm. Spencer then collapsed on top of Ashley, out of breath and out of strength.

They lay there spent not able to talk or move. "That was fcking amazing" Ashley said finally. "It's been too long" Spencer answered. Ashley smirked, "way too long"

Spencer had the most mischievous smile Ashley had ever seen. "What?" She asked perplexed.

"Ready for round two?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but I've been hella busy with girl drama and stuff. Also I'm having a really hard time making a decision about the next chapter. So I'll let you readers decide. Do you want 1) another sex scene. (But don't worry it wont be like raw raw sex, well maybe, lol) or 2) the story continues, with Ashley saying she'd rather just sleep…..? Let me know what you want.

Thanxxx,

Kaylay


End file.
